<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Para ti con amor by Dianah_11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176346">Para ti con amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11'>Dianah_11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Su apartamento poco a poco se convertía en una mini jungla y todo gracias al bonito florista por el cual había caído rendido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Isogai Yuuma, Akabane Karma/Isogai Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Para ti con amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para ti con amor</p><hr/><p>Todos los días, sin excepción, iba a su floristería y le compraba alguna planta o flor, no me importaba el color, mucho menos el costo y ni hablar de su procedencia, lo único que me interesaba era verle sonreír. Creo que mi parte favorita del día era pasar a la tienda y verlo.</p><p> </p><p>   Conforme los días pasaban mi apartamento se convertía en una pequeña jungla y las blancas paredes se vieron desplazadas por un verde intenso. Adoraba como aquel alegre chico había entrado a mi vida sin permiso alguno y la teñía de colores; desde el verde hasta el rosa. Los días resultaban más interesantes gracias a él y esa pequeña interacción cotidiana. Sin embargo, en algún punto, no pude abstenerme y decidí hablarle más que de costumbre y no sólo pedirle algún consejo respecto a la planta que me llevaría ese día.</p><p> </p><p>   Lo recuerdo muy bien, aquel día llevaba mi mejor traje y una corbata que hacía juego con sus ojos, esperaba que se diera cuenta de todo aquello que hacía por él, pero no lo hizo, su atención estaba centrada en otro hombre de cabellos negros. Deteste a ese hombre con todo mi ser. Dejé de pasar por aquella calle por un mes y medio, luego no pude resistir y volví.</p><p> </p><p>   —Oh, señor —exclamó al verme entrar—. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez. —Asentí y me disculpé, él solamente me regaló una sonrisa y me mostró varias plantas que le hacían falta a mi colección. Me entregó una pequeña maceta, me dijo el nombre de la planta, pero inmediatamente lo olvidé cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí.</p><p> </p><p>   —Sí... sí —repetía. Contemplaba en silencio sus largas pestañas. Cuando notó lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, dio un paso hacia atrás y se disculpó mientras trataba de ocultar su notorio sonrojo. No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente por su reacción. Era demasiado adorable.</p><p> </p><p>   —Gracias —le dije cuando me dio mi cambio y un ticket. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>   —Gracias a usted —hizo una reverencia—. La verdad..., extrañaba verle por aquí. —Alzó el rostro y me miró fijamente.</p><p> </p><p>   —Ya veo... —murmuré avergonzado—. Me surgieron un par de inconvenientes y por eso dejé de frecuentar la tienda...</p><p> </p><p>   De repente el brillo de sus ojos volvió y una sonrisa aún más grande surcó su rostro, unos preciosos hoyuelos se le formaron en las mejillas y sus labios me parecieron un poco más apetecibles.</p><p> </p><p>   —Me alegra que haya sido eso —sinceró—. La verdad es que me tenía preocupado. Me preguntaba "¿Estará bien?" o "¿Estaría mal si lo espero afuera?" —tomó entre sus dedos una bonita flor que tenía sobre el mostrador—. Me dije a mí mismo que si volvía a verle le preguntaría su nombre y... Bueno, lo que llegara después.</p><p> </p><p>   —¿Después? —pregunté con picardía mientras daba un paso al frente, él retrocedió.</p><p> </p><p>   —Nada, nada —exclamó lleno de vergüenza mientras su rostro ardía—. Es sólo que...</p><p> </p><p>   —Mi nombre es Karma Akabane —extendí mi mano y él, temeroso, la tomó. Le di un fuerte apretón de manos que no hizo más que intensificar aquel carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas.</p><p> </p><p>   —El mío es Yuuma Isogai —susurró—. ¡Y es un placer conocerle! —Y al escucharse decir aquello, se espantó de sí mismo y soltó mi mano. No pude evitar reír.</p><p> </p><p>   —El placer es mío, Isogai.</p><p> </p><p>   —Llámeme Yuuma, por favor.</p><p> </p><p>   —Está bien, Yuuma.</p><p> </p><p>   —Me alegra saber tu nombre, Karma —dijo y cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios pude sentir como flotaba y me perdía en aquellos bonitos ojos color marrón.</p><p>   Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, esperábamos que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero nadie lo hizo. Sólo intercambiamos miradas y un par de pensamientos que nos hacían reír de vez en cuando. Si alguien me hubiera dado la oportunidad, me habría quedado en aquel momento toda la vida, aunque el tiempo transcurre y eso es un hecho.</p><p> </p><p>   La campana que avisaba la entrada de un nuevo cliente tintineó, los dos volteamos hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el mismo hombre de le vez anterior. Me sentí un poco celoso al ver a Yuuma abrazarlo, por un momento pensamientos que sólo la gente negativa tiene pasaron por mi mente, hasta que escuché que le llamaba "hermano". ¡Hermano! ¡Era su hermano! Y yo que había sentido celos de aquel hombre que era su hermano, ¡debía estar loco! Además ¿cómo no haberlo notado antes? Eran idénticos, a excepción que el hermano era centímetros más alto y, puedo asegurar, fuerte. Una gran carcajada salió de mis labios, los dos hermanos voltearon a verme con sorpresa. Pensaron que había perdido la cabeza y tal vez sí lo había hecho.</p><p> </p><p>   —Bueno —dije con voz alegre mientras veía a Yuuma—. Tengo que irme —avisé—. Nos vemos mañana, Yuuma.</p><p> </p><p>   Salí sintiéndome todo un idiota por no haberle invitado a una cita esa misma tarde. Mientras discutía conmigo mismo me vi parado en medio de la acera impidiendo el paso y recibiendo un montón de regaños de los otros peatones, pero no me importó. En algún momento giré sobre mis talones dispuesto a volver a la floristería, sin embargo, tropecé con alguien que estaba justo detrás de mí y que mantenía la cabeza agachada, casi de inmediato reconocí aquella melena azabache con la que muchas veces había soñado acariciar.</p><p> </p><p>   —Yo... —dijo con voz suave—. Me preguntaba...</p><p> </p><p>   —¿Quieres salir conmigo? —le interrumpí y él alzó la mirada—. Siempre quise pedírtelo.</p><p> </p><p>   —¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Estalló lleno de alegría mientras me tomaba del brazo y sonreía. Puedo jurar que esa ha sido una de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida.</p><p> </p><p>   Nuestra primera cita fue en su floristería y yo, siendo más torpe que de costumbre, le llevé un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Fue un obsequio bastante tonto y no caí en cuenta de ello hasta que le oí reír. Su risa se escuchaba como el canto de un pajarito, delicada y dulce. Él es así: delicado y dulce. La segunda fue en un parque de diversiones, la tercera en un restaurante, la cuarta en mi hogar, la quinta en el cine y en la sexta decidí pedirle que fuera mi pareja, lo dudó un poco, pero me dio el "Sí" al final de la velada.</p><p> </p><p>   Desde el primer momento que lo vi, algo que me dijo que iba a ser la persona más especial en mi vida. Por alguna razón lo sabía y por ello no debía alejarme de él porque me daría la felicidad que nadie nunca me había dado. Por eso ahora me encuentro frente a él, extendiéndole una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo negro. Me mira fijamente con sus grandes ojos, sé que en cualquier momento comenzará a soltar lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>   —¿Qué significa esto, Karma? —pregunta con un hilo de voz mientras toma la caja entre sus manos y la abre, quedando aún más sorprendido por su contenido.</p><p> </p><p>   —Significa que te amo y que me gustaría estar contigo siempre —respondo y me recuesto en el respaldo de la silla—. Yuuma...</p><p> </p><p>   —Karma —interrumpe—, yo...</p><p> </p><p>   —Antes de rechazarme, sólo te pido que lo pienses un poco —suplico.</p><p> </p><p>   —Espera, no —dice sonriendo. Saca la sortija de la cajita y la coloca en su dedo—. Es obvio que mi respuesta es sí.</p><p> </p><p>   Al escucharle decir aquello me levanto sin pensármelo dos veces y me paro frente a él, imita mi acción y se abalanza sobre mí. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y hago que se acurruque en mi pecho, cada vez me convenzo más de que somos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.</p><p> </p><p>   —Gracias por estar conmigo, Yuuma —susurro en su oreja y él ríe.</p><p> </p><p>   —Siempre estaré contigo —promete y me estruja con fuerza contra él.</p><p> </p><p>   No cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>